Difficult Mornings
by Dulin
Summary: January 1, AC 201. Sally wakes up to find someone in her bed ... and she doesn't remember what happened ! Shounen ai and het.


**Difficult Mornings  
****By Dùlin**

Title : Difficult Mornings

Author : Dùlin

Rating : PG-13

Warnings : Post-EW, humor, shounen ai, het romance and sap, implied lemon, language, fluff

Pairings : Main 5xS, 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 6x9, mention of past 6x5

Note : Written after a New Year Party that ended a bit this way except for the sex part. And no, you definitely don't wanna try Pisang (Chinese Banana liquor, very strong), with beer. Oh and Cha Yuan's is an actual restaurant in Lyon, France (where I live). Actually, it's more a bar that serves any kind of tea that exists on earth, but I made it a restaurant here.

Oh, and before anyone argues, yes, in this fic, Wufei is Sally's superior. He's been promoted or something.

Just one thing before I stop bothering you. This fic was written after I read the wonderful 'Backwards and in high heels', by the talented Gina Lin.

Please do not take or reproduce without permission.

0.0.0.0.0

Sally tried to open her eyes, but they simply refused to obey. She tried harder, and this time she managed. She was lying in her bed, face turned to the window. A bright sun was shining outside, and it had snowed during the night.

Sally looked down at her alarm clock. 'January 1, 201, 9:47', she read on the bright screen. Memories slowly began to come back. She had thrown a party for New Year's Eve in her house. She had invited all of her friends, mostly Preventer colleagues. This included Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei. Hilde had agreed to come too, as Lucrezia and Milliardo. Sally winced at the memory. Those two had been doing smoochies all night, not even caring about the people around.

Sally had the worst headache she had ever known. She had drunk quite a lot, to be honest. So much that she didn't remember what had happened when they had all said 'Happy New Year', except that someone had kissed her. And after that … blank.

She tried to roll to the other side of the bed, but there was a major obstacle to it. There was already someone on the other side of the bed. Sally turned around and gaped. Wufei was lying on his belly, clutching his pillow and sleeping quietly.

'What the hell is he doing in my bed ?', Sally thought.

Actually, it was not that much. Everyone had been pretty drunk by the time they had gotten to bed, and people had settled where they had found a place. Heero and Duo were probably on the couch in the living-room, Trowa and Quatre must have found some place too, and Lu and Milliardo had taken the guest room. What mattered a lot more was that Wufei was alarmingly naked. As was she, she realized with a start.

'OK, girl, now think and try to remember, because the way it looks, you just had sex with your superior.'

She looked at Wufei again. He was still sleeping. The sun was playing on his skin the color of honey, making it glow almost golden. His hair was out of his usual ponytail, and falling in black smooth strands all around his face. His face bore a happy and sated expression that almost shocked Sally. She was so not used to see those kind of feelings on Wufei's face.

Sally looked around in her room. Clothes had flown everywhere. She saw the black dress she had been wearing on top of the wardrobe, and Wufei's white Chinese blouse had landed on a lamp. 'I can't believe I did that. Wait a minute, maybe I didn't. I can't remember a thing, after all.' A small voice in the back of her head began to say 'And what if you did ? He's gorgeous and you've been wanting him for years. What's wrong in this ? You're both adults after all.'

"You shut up !" Sally snapped angrily at the voice.

Wufei moved. The jet-black almond-shaped eyes opened slowly. They were still blurred by sleep, but they suddenly focused on Sally. She didn't make a move. Wufei smiled.

"Sleep well ?" he whispered.

"I don't know", Sally answered slowly. "I don't really remember …"

"I see. Too much Pisang, uh ? I should never have let you try that one. Especially after a beer. It's fatal, anyone knows that, but then, I did just the same."

Wufei rolled onto his back and rubbed his forehead. Sally hastily looked away from the muscled belly, and found herself staring out of the window.

"Did we …" she started uneasily.

She stopped. She was unable to say it. Wufei seemed to understand, however. He screwed his face.

"I'm not sure", he finally answered, "but if you ask my opinion, I think we did. It's the only explanation for me being in your bed."

Sally was stunned to see that Wufei was not really feeling awkward about all this. Maybe she should just say she didn't remember anything and move on.

"I'll go take a shower", she said.

She fumbled to find back something to wear on the floor and got out of the bed.

"Sally ?"

She turned around. Wufei was staring around, obviously looking for something.

"You haven't seen my boxers around, by any chance ?"

0.0.0.0.0

Wufei got dressed and went downstairs to Sally's kitchen. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre were there already. No sign of Lucrezia and Milliardo. Quatre smiled brightly at Wufei as he came in, and Trowa nodded to him.

"Hey, Wuffy ! So how was the night ?" Duo asked loudly.

"None of your business, Maxwell", Wufei growled. "And if you keep on shouting like this, I'll cut your throat."

"Hee-chan !" Duo protested as he locked his arms around his lover's neck. "See how he talks to me ? You could at least do something."

Heero had dark circles under his eyes, and by the way he was rubbing a point between his eyes, Wufei understood he was probably experiencing the same joyful headache as they all were. Well, not all actually. Duo seemed up to run 200 laps, that was even depressing. But both Trowa and Quatre were pale. The Japanese looked up at Duo and shot him a murderous glance.

"You keep on shouting like this, Duo, and I'll willingly assist Wufei in cutting your throat."

Duo gave an indignant exclamation, but smiled immediately after.

"Y'all so grumpy this morning ! Well, KittyCat is not, and Trowa is never grumpy whatever happens ! But really, guys, if you can't stand alcohol, then maybe you should consider drinkin' less."

"Duo, just shut up", Quatre said quietly.

"Oops, I was wrong, Cat-chan is grumpy too !"

The four other young men stared at him. Duo laughed and took his mug of coffee.

"Alright, I'm leavin' you in your own joyful company ! Once you've grumbled enough, just join me in the living-room."

Wufei savored the silence. Duo always talked too much, but this morning, the words were ringing in his head. Wufei managed to fix himself some tea. He suddenly realized that Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were staring at him.

"What ?"

"Oh, nothing !" Quatre said. "We just wondered …. Where is Sally ?"

"Taking a shower."

"Oh."

"And as none of you will try and replace Maxwell on this and you won't dare ask any questions, maybe that'll save me from answering."

Quatre blushed a little.

"Honestly, Wufei, what happened ?" Trowa asked.

Wufei shook his head.

"I don't really remember. Champagne, Pisang and beer don't make it for easy mornings. All I know is that we ended up in the same bed, and I can't say that nothing happened."

Heero gave a weak smile.

"So are you two together now ?" he asked.

"I don't think so. She seemed very embarrassed. And moreover, she doesn't remember a thing. She was even more drunk than me."

"Too bad for you, Wuffers !" Duo yelled from the living-room.

"Shut up, Duo !" Heero answered on the same tone.

"What are you going to do ?" Quatre asked.

"I don't really know. I mean, you know what I told you about her. I'd like to ask her out, but this may seem a bit … strange after that. And she seemed so confused. Maybe she didn't even want to."

"Give her the day to remember, mate", Duo said on a low tone while coming in again. "Just call her tonight."

"Maxwell, when I want your advice on how to date a girl …"

"Hey, no different from dating a guy, man ! Well, a bit different, though", he added, snuggling into Heero's arms.

The Japanese sighed exasperatedly, but didn't tell Duo off. Just at that moment, Sally came into the kitchen. An awkward silence fell on the five young men. Quatre finally broke it.

"Do you want us to stay and help you clean all the mess, Sally ?"

"No, it's okay", she answered very quickly. "I'll get Lu and Mil to do that with me. Too bad for them they didn't wake up sooner. Just go home, I'll take care of it."

She carefully avoided to meet Wufei's eyes until he left the house.

0.0.0.0.0

"What do you mean, he was in your bed ?" Lucrezia asked.

Sally and her were trying to clean the living-room. Milliardo was in the kitchen. To be exact, Sally and Lucrezia were talking in the living-room in the middle of the mess and not cleaning at all.

"I mean exactly what I said, Lu. I wake up, I try to shift position, and I discover that the man I've been drooling over for years is in my bed, and that we're both naked. And that I don't remember what happened."

"And you find this completely crazy because … ?"

"Because it's crazy, Lu. We were drunk, and I'm not even sure anything happened. He was drunk too. That's not really the kind of thing you like to remember in the morning."

"What kind of thing ? Being drunk, or having sex with him ?"

"Lu !"

"Come on, Sal ! You've been wanting the man since you first saw him. I told you countless times to ask him out."

"He's my superior, Lu. He could even get fired for this."

"Depends. Did he look to be embarrassed about it ?"

Sally thought for a while.

"Not really, now that you mentioned it. It struck me. He didn't even blush, or that kind of thing. Didn't even ask what he was doing here. Just asked if I had slept well, and told me that he shouldn't have let me drink so much."

"Sally !" Milliardo's voice rang from the kitchen. "Where do you put your plates ?"

"Cupboard next to the sink", Sally answered.

Milliardo's head suddenly poked outside of the kitchen. He shot a look at the still devastated living-room.

"Why do I get a feeling that I am the only one cleaning up in this house ?" he asked.

"Because it's exactly what is happening, honey", Lucrezia answered lightly. "Just do the washing-up and let us talk. Sal and I have things to discuss."

"What things ?"

"Men and sex. Girly things. Now be kind, love, that washing-up's waiting for you."

Milliardo let out a soft laugh and went back into the kitchen.

"You're so lucky, Lu. You've found the perfect man. I'm seriously considering stealing him to you, you know."

"Don't even try. Listen, why don't you give it a try with Wufei ?"

"Because, he's my superior …"

"Lame excuse, Sal."

"Oh, come on, Lu ! I'm older than him."

"Not that much. And in case you haven't noticed, he's not a kid anymore."

"I've noticed", Sally said dreamily, remembering Wufei's lithe body in the bright morning sunlight.

"See ? He's got you around his finger already. And you just play the embarrassed act to him and literally throw him out of the house along with four strong boys who could have helped us here, if I may mention this. How do you think he's gonna react ?"

"Please, Lu, stop ! I'm starting to think I made a fool of myself."

"Well, you did, honey. But you'll get over it. Just go charge !"

"I can't. I can't do that. I …"

"Alright, I won't insist, but just a last thing."

"What ?"

"Don't be too surprised if he calls you."

"Why would he call me ?"

"I happen to have overheard stuff once I was stuck in a broom cupboard in the men's shower at Preventer with Mil."

"I don't even want to know what the two of you were doing in that broom cupboard, thank you !"

"Like I'm going to tell you ! Anyway, all five of our ex-Gundam pilots just happened to come in after training, and they were all talking about you and telling Wufei to ask you out."

"WHAT ?"

"And from what I heard, he was going to do it soon. So let's just say the slumber party was an accident, and you try to behave like an adult again."

Sally stuck out her tongue at Lucrezia.

"I'm in the deepest shit I've ever known, ya know that, Lu ?"

"I know. You mind if we really start to clean up ? I have the greatest boyfriend in the world, but I'm not sure I'll be able to make him do all the chores for us. He has got a tendency to understand when he's being manipulated."

0.0.0.0.0

Sally's cell phone rang. She looked down at the number. Wufei. 'Come on, Sal. Answer that phone. He's not gonna bite your head off. I hope.' She finally pressed the green button, happy for once that it wasn't a videophone.

"Yes ?"

"_Sally, it's Wufei. I … I think we need to talk._"

'Shit. Now he wants to talk. And that's just before he tells me that it was a terrible mistake and won't happen again and we should just start our lives normally again.'

"_Could you meet me at Cha Yuan's in half an hour ?_"

Sally gulped.

"Sure", she finally managed to say, and she hung up brutally.

'Exactly what I need. To be dumped by a boy 4 years younger than me (a man, the image of Lucrezia Noin told her), in a public place.'

She changed to a sweater and jeans, put on some light make-up and looked for her purse. She realized with a start that she had been checking her image in the mirror about five time in the last three minutes, and slapped her forehead.

'Come on, Sal ! Stop it ! This isn't even a date, and you just look like some college girl !'

The drive to Cha Yuan's only took fifteen minutes, but Wufei was already there. The bar was very Asian-looking. The walls were painted in a light jade green, and there were teak tables and chairs. Wufei was near a window, a goblet of hot tea in front of him. Sally braced herself and came to sit on the chair in front.

"Hi", Wufei said. "Sorry to have asked this, but …"

"It's okay."

Silence fell. Wufei looked out of the window into the street for a while, then decided to speak.

"Sally, I want to apologize for what happened. I'm sorry it had to happen that way. It was ridiculous and stupid."

'There you go' Sally thought, but she nodded nonetheless.

Wufei moved gingerly on his chair.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. It's just … Well, there's only one way to say it, right ? I like you a lot, Sally. And I don't want this mistake to spoil everything that could happen between us. If something happens."

Sally gaped.

"You like me ?" she asked.

Wufei blushed slightly and looked away.

"I know I never gave that impression, but it's true. And to be honest, I wanted to know if … well if you and me … could go along. I wanted to ask you out during the party, actually."

"You wanted to ask me out ?"

'Stop repeating everything he says, you dumb head' Sally told to herself.

"Yes. And now, I'm embarrassed because of what happened. And also, you didn't seem too happy of it. So the question is, what do we do now ? 'Cause we're bound to meet each other a lot."

Sally remained silent. She summoned enough courage to look up at Wufei. The young man had obviously thought about that a lot. He was still slightly red ('not used to ask girls out' she thought) and waiting for an answer. When it didn't come, he frowned a bit.

"Maybe you need more time than me to figure this out. But I need to know if that is all that it was for you, just fun after one too much drink. Because if that is what it's all about, then maybe we're just wasting our time. And I hate wasting my time."

Sally was saved from the trouble of answering by Wufei's cell phone. The Chinese took it out of his pocket.

"Chang."

He listened to what the other person said at the other end.

"Coming", he finally answered, and he got up.

He looked at Sally again.

"I have to go. Just take your time and think it over, okay ? You've got my number."

He left a banknote on the table before going out. Sally took out her own cell phone, and dialed Lucrezia's number.

"Lu, it's me. Join me at my place in fifteen minutes, I need to talk to you."

"_Fifteen minutes ? But I was supposed to fetch Mil after work and …_"

"Forget about Mil for a while, please ! And bring ice-cream ! she added before hanging up."

0.0.0.0.0

Sally took another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream.

"I can't believe it, Lu ! He makes me feel like I'm fifteen again ! Playing me the mature act and all, and 'I don't want to waste my time if it's not worth it'."

"And you like every minute of it", Lucrezia answered, helping herself to more ice-cream too.

Sally stood silent for a while. Lucrezia was right. She liked it. It had been such a long time since she had been involved in that kind of relationship. The guys she usually dated were so predictable. Wufei was everything but predictable. Just like when he was fighting, you never knew what his next move was going to be.

"I love it", Sally chuckled. "What I like less is the part when everything is in my hands and I make the decision."

"What's wrong with that ? That's what you did with the others."

"Maybe, but he's not like the others."

Lucrezia sighed.

"Because he's younger, and independent, and powerful, and he knows what he wants. The man every woman would dream of, and miss Sally Po hesitates to take him !"

Sally elbowed her.

"May I remind you that he had an affair with your own boyfriend, Lu ?"

All Preventers had been excitedly talking about the chaotic affair between Wufei and Milliardo, and their even more chaotic break-up.

"That's what it's all about ? You can't date him because he's a bisexual, or what ? My boyfriend is too, okay, and alright, it's strange that you and your boyfriend find the same guys attractive, but it makes life interesting."

"That's great !" Sally smirked. "Make me even more insecure than I am."

"Face it, Sally, you're not in control of that relationship."

"For God's sake, Lu, we don't even have a relationship !"

"Whatever. You see what I mean. He's younger, so he should be the one to be impressed by you. And you find out it's the other way 'round. I suppose it's taking you aback a little."

"Probably. That, and the fact that I never ever imagined our pissed-off boss in a relationship with anyone !!" she laughed. "He's always so … Well you know how he is at work !"

"That's something you should consider now, by the way. If you end up together, it doesn't mean that he'll change his attitude when you're working together. And he's probably not the type to make out in broom cupboards."

"I'm not either. And that side doesn't really bother me. I mean, it gives quite some things to joke about, uh ?"

Lucrezia chuckled and took some ice-cream out of the pack.

"You need some time to process everything, Sal. But don't take too much time. Just trust your instinct."

"I used to do that. I'm not sure anymore."

"If you don't hurry up, he'll just move on, and you'll find yourself crying on my shoulder again."

"See, that's another thing. I can't really understand how he could move on like this if I told him it's not gonna work."

"Sal, he's been married. He lost people he loved during the war, and he feels responsible for their death. He just knows how to seize the day. He's not the type to brood forever if it doesn't work. And, he told it himself, he just wants to give it a try. He's not sure either of what he feels. But unlike you, he wants to know."

"You're probably right, as usual. I hate you for being right like this on my love life, you know?"

"I know. You'll thank me later."

They giggled.

"So, what are you going to do now ?" Lucrezia finally asked.

Sally stopped laughing at once. She shot a sideways look at Lucrezia and gave her a timid smile.

"I think I'll call him."

0.0.0.0.0

Sally took a deep breath. She had been looking at Wufei's number for ten minutes. She had told Lucrezia that she would call him. She had to call him. And she felt as shy as a fifteen-year-old asking a boy to come with her to the prom.

She dialed the number very quickly, silently praying for Wufei not to be home. She considered leaving a mysterious message on the answer-phone. But someone picked up the phone.

"_Chang._"

'Gosh, can't he change the way he answers the phone', she giggled inside.

"Wufei, it's Sally."

"_Hi. I've been waiting for you to call. I almost thought you had forgotten me._"

'As if I could.'

"No, it's just … well, as you said, I needed time to think it over."

"_And ?_"

"And I think that it's not really nice to talk about this on the phone."

"_No problem. What about we meet at Cha Yuan's again ? It's almost dinner-time, and they've got the best grilled shrimps you've ever tasted._"

Sally felt her insides jolt. It looked awfully like a date. But then, she was the one who had asked to see him.

"Alright. In an hour ?"

"_Okay. See you._"

They both hung up. Sally was left to look at all of her clothes to find something gorgeous but not too sexy to wear. "Calm down, calm down", she kept muttering to herself, but she was very tense. She was even sure she could try the shrimps, because her stomach was tied in a big knot. To add it to all this, her car broke down as she was getting out of the driveway, and she had to call for a taxi.

She was on time, though. Wufei was already sitting at the same table as last time. Sally took the hundredth deep breath of the day and came to sit in front of him. He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi. Will you take something to drink ?"

"What did you take ?" Sally asked.

"Green tea."

"Same for me, then."

A waiter came and took the order. Five minutes later, he came back and set another goblet of hot tea in front of Sally.

"Do you come here often ?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. I found out about this place about two years ago. I always eat my lunch there when I have time to. It reminds me of …"

He stopped talking. Sally knew why. Wufei was born on a Chinese space colony that had been destroyed during the war. The memory was still painful for him, that was obvious. Sally changed the subject.

"I thought a lot about what you told me."

"And what is the result of all that thinking ?" Wufei asked with a smile.

'Oh my God ! He's even more charming than I thought him to be!'

Sally gulped before she answered.

"I'm not really sure to know where this is leading us, but … but I think I'd like to give it a try, Wufei."

"You do ?"

Sally took a deep breath again.

"Yes."

"You know that it's not going to make me a nicer boss ?"

"I know. Lu and I talked about that. I'm not really sure I care a lot. I've always found you were the greatest boss I ever had."

"Really ? Not a very common opinion among Preventer agents", Wufei said.

"You'd be surprised", Sally answered with a smile. "Agents actually like you a lot Wufei."

"Do they, now ?"

Wufei seemed to be genuinely surprised.

"Wufei, you promise you'll never repeat what I'm going to tell you ?"

"Is that a secret ?"

Sally thought for a moment.

"Maybe. Anyway, there is a reason for us agents and officers to like you, Wufei. You're a tough boss, that's right. But you bring out something in us. You force us to give out our best. And it's important, because our work can save lives."

Wufei stared at her for a ling while. Sally lost herself in the jet-black eyes.

"Thank you", Wufei eventually said. "I never heard anything like this."

Sally blushed.

"Would you like to eat something ?" Wufei finally said.

Sally nodded. She still felt extremely tense, and all the more because Wufei was so relaxed. She was not sure she was going to be able to eat anything. The waiter came back, and Wufei ordered in Chinese. Sally shot him a look of envy. She had lived on Earth all her life, and English was her mother language. She had never found the time to learn the language of her people.

Soon after, the waiter brought two plates of grilled shrimps, bowls of hot rice, and more tea. Wufei and Sally took their chopsticks, but Sally found herself staring uneasily at the food. She looked up at Wufei. He was looking back, a little puzzled.

"You're not eating ?"

"Sorry, I am … it's stupid really, but I almost feel like I'm back in high school. That's the weirdest first date I ever had."

"So it's a first date ?" Wufei asked innocently.

Sally flushed.

"I suppose so. Do you mind ?"

Wufei gave her the greatest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"I don't."

Suddenly, Wufei caught a shrimp in Sally's plate with his chopsticks.

"Come on, try them. I swear they're awesome."

Sally hesitated.

"Open your mouth", Wufei insisted.

Sally gave in, and soon enough she began to feed some of her shrimps to Wufei too. She didn't remember feeling so well in a long time. None of her ex-boyfriends had been able to create that kind of feelings. Wufei was treating her like an equal, but in the same time, he was successfully making her feel like she was someone worth knowing and loving. They chatted happily throughout the dinner.

Sally was amazed to discover this new aspect of Wufei's personality. Clearly, there was more to him than the ruthless Deputy Head of Preventer. Wufei liked to go to the movies, enjoyed music a lot, and of course, attended a dojo to practice martial arts. He wasn't embarrassed to talk about past lovers, boys or girls. The only time Sally had seen him enjoy himself so much had been when herself, Hilde and Lucrezia had gate-crashed one of the pilot reunions that Duo organized for the five of them only.

"You're amazing, Wufei."

"You are too, Sally. My turn to tell you something."

"What ?"

"This was the best evening ever."

"Thank you."

Wufei insisted to pay the bill. To her own surprise, Sally didn't object. With her ex-lovers, she had always insisted to pay for what she had eaten. She didn't like to be taken care of, she didn't like to be considered as a woman who wasn't able to take care of herself. But this time was different. Everything was different. The mood, the man of course, and … something in the air that told her she was not looking like a lesser being in Wufei's eyes because she didn't pay.

They got out of the restaurant. Wufei soon noticed that Sally's car wasn't parked out there.

"You need a lift home ?"

"I was thinking I would take a cab and …"

"Sal !"

Sally gave a start. It was the first time Wufei called her that.

"Just let me drive you home. I don't mind, really."

"Okay", she finally answered with a smile.

She got into the passenger's seat. The drive lasted less than ten minutes. Wufei was driving fast, but he had reflexes. He stopped the engine in front of the driveway, and looked at Sally.

"I'll leave you here for tonight."

'No way !' Sally thought.

"Don't you want to come in just for a moment ?"

"Not for a last drink, I hope ? 'Cause last time we drank together …"

"Alright, no alcohol", Sally laughed. "Just some hot chocolate."

"Fine by me."

He suddenly cupped Sally's chin in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. Sally almost lost her breath.

"Okay", she gasped, "hot chocolate, and …"

Wufei stopped her with another deeper kiss. She stared incredulously at him when he finally let go of her mouth.

"Forgot what you were going to say ?" he asked with a smile.

"I … I …"

"I'll tell you what. We get inside and drink that chocolate, and then you'll tell me if you want me to stay or if you dump me out. How does that sound ?"

"Perfect", Sally answered, and this time, she was the one to kiss him.

OWARI


End file.
